Sweeter Than Candy
by FreudTastic
Summary: Everyone is having fun on Easter except Zoro, since he has never experienced true Easter joy. Will someone be able to let him feel the same joy as the others? YAOI. Don't like, don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and TvTokyo; I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made fiction.**

* * *

><p>A loud singing was coming from the deck of the Going Merry as the Straw Hat Pirates were sailing on the Grand Line. Another special event had arrived to the cheerful crew of the ship; Easter. They were all busy decorating the ship once again, this time with feathers in all sorts of colors, but mostly yellow ones, and Robin was busy making small sculptures shaped like eggs. Everyone seemed to be in full swing on celebrating this new holiday… except Zoro. The green-haired swordsman was just sitting on the railing, gazing into the already-setting sun as he gave off a low sigh. Everyone wondered what was up with the swordsman, since when they asked him what was wrong, he just waved them off and said 'Nothing'.<p>

"I don't really get what's up with Zoro…" Usopp commented as he and Luffy were taking a slight break from their chores. "I mean, sure he's supposed to be the 'serious guy' around, but to not join in on Easter… that's too serious."

"I just don't get it why he's not happy." Luffy said back, still looking at Zoro. "It's Easter! Everyone should be happy! I mean, there's a lot of food in it!" he grinned slightly, and Usopp face palmed.

"You always think with your gut, don't you?" he sighed. Meanwhile, as the two friends were having their conversation, the doctor of the crew, Tony Tony Chopper, was trotting up to Zoro to find out what was wrong. It was not much of a secret now, that he held a special affection towards Zoro, but everyone thought it was just a sort of 'Big Brother – Little Brother' relation.

"Hey, Zoro! What's up? You look kinda down today, even with Easter and all that!" the little reindeer boy said giddily, having a slight smile on his face even though he was concerned for Zoro. Said swordsman looked down at Chopper, only to sigh and turn his head back to the horizon. "Zoro? What's wrong? You're beginning to worry me…" Chopper said slowly, and this made Zoro look back at him with a stern look from his eyes.

"Nothing is 'wrong', Chopper. I just wanna be left alone, damn it…" he snarled slightly, as he turned back to look at the sun. Chopper did not believe this one second, as he jumped up on the railing next to Zoro, and as he saw this, he instantly held a hand to Chopper's chest, making sure he would not fall. "Oi, be careful. You're a Devil Fruit user, you shouldn't sit on the railing like that." He scolded him slightly, but sighed as he picked up the reindeer. "Tell you what…" he said, and then placed Chopper in his lap, to which the doctor flushed greatly and had a big giddy smile on his face as he nuzzled Zoro slightly. "Better?"

"Mhm!" he smiled as he sat in Zoro's lap. "But, before I lose my track of mind… Zoro, I know something is bothering you." He should have been a doctor _and_ a psychologist; he instantly saw there was something bothering Zoro, since he had been distant from the others the whole day, and only been sitting and looking at the sun. "Zoro, there's nothing wrong in telling me if you feel upset or anything. I'm a doctor; I will keep quiet about private things. So, go on. Tell me." Zoro sighed as he finally gave in to Chopper's pleas and looked down at him.

"Fine, but ya better promise to not tell a soul on this ship. Got it?" Zoro said as he glared down at Chopper, and the reindeer did nothing more but nod towards him and made himself comfortable in his lap to listen to him. "Fine…" the older man sighed and took a deep breath. "It's just that ever since I was a kid, I was never introduced to this 'Easter' thing… sure, I knew what it was, I am not stupid… I just didn't get any gifts. None of those eggs, no candy… nothin'." He said with pure honesty, and Chopper gasped slightly at this. This man had never experienced _Easter_, of all the holidays? He was a bit shocked, but Zoro just shook his head. "Don't be so shocked Chopper. It's only natural that at least someone doesn't get to experience it. Now don't worry about me so damn much. Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" Chopper nodded silently and frowned a bit, but he got the message and jumped down on deck again and trotted back to the others. He was now in a flood of thoughts that kept streaming around inside of him. He needed to at least _show_ Zoro what Easter truly meant. If he got to see what it meant, then maybe he'd lighten up a bit about it? Chopper began devising one of his plans inside his mind, and thought so hard you could almost hear his head crack a bit. And finally, he got a great idea.

"A-ha! Now I know what to do!" he giggled slightly at his plan, and rushed off to prepare the surprise plan for Zoro's first, official Easter experience.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, and the party was officially set up. Everyone were cheering loudly and dancing on the deck of Going Merry, having a real good time. Zoro was as usually sitting on the railing and facing away from the rest of them, as he didn't have anything better to do. While most of the crew danced, Usopp was firing off empty egg shells filled with confetti into the air which rained down on the others, and Sanji was setting up the table for a big Easter feast. Normally he'd join the dance, but as the chef, he had his duties to fulfill.<p>

"Hey, where's Chopper?" Nami suddenly noted as she, Luffy and Robin paused their dancing. Luffy looked around and scratched his head a bit.

"You're right, Nami! He's not around! Wonder where he went…"

"Maybe Doctor-san decided to continue writing his recipes." Robin stated calmly, a playful smile on her lips. "Or maybe he decided to not just join. He and Swordsman-san are usually doing things together, so when Doctor-san noticed he wasn't in this, then he didn't want to, either?"

"It's plausible, Robin, but I don't really think that's the reason." Nami countered as she looked around as well. "Seriously. Where is he?" they began looking around the ship, until a triumphant shout was heard from Luffy, as he appeared from one of the cabins.

"Wo-hoo! Look guys, look at what I found!" he shouted as he pulled out an Easter Egg that was the size of a small barrel. It was obviously heavy since Luffy had to drag it out, but Robin helped him by creating several hands from the deck planks that carried it out on deck. Everyone was observing the egg for a while.

"What can it be inside?" Nami pondered for a while as she kept studying it. "And who is it from?"

"I don't know, but I bet there's candy inside!" Luffy shouted and lunged at it, but he was beaten down as Sanji heel-dropped his head.

"Hold your horses, Rubber-man!" he scolded Luffy. As the two of them began arguing, Robin found a peculiar note stuck to the side of the egg. As she picked it up and read it, she chuckled softly.

"I don't know who sent it, but I can be quite sure on who it is _to_." She said, and as the others looked at her, she showed the note. It said;

_Specifically to Roronoa Zoro_

_NO ONE OTHER THAN HIM IS ALLOWED TO OPEN!_

"Huh?" Nami rubbed her chin a bit as she read the note, then looked back at the Easter Egg. "Someone wants to give this… to him?" she looked at Zoro, who was still facing away. "Hmm… oh well, let's give it to him, then."

"Good idea!" Luffy grinned dumbly as usual, and then yelled to his first mate and swordsman. "OI! ZORO!" Zoro was disturbed from a slight nap as he shook his head a bit, mumbling a few curse words as he looked back.

"What! I was taking a nap, why are you yelling at me?" he demanded, then saw the big egg, and sighed. "What now?"

"That's for you, Zoro!" Luffy said and pointed to the egg. Zoro showed no interest as he turned back, but Luffy just frowned and grabbed the egg, dragging it up to his side. "Listen, Zoro. None of us know where it came from, so don't ask us about it! It just appeared, and had a note that said it was for you. And you better take it!" he glared at Zoro for a few moments, and then went back to the others as the party resumed. Zoro grumbled a bit as he eyed the barrel-sized egg, measuring it for a while before he got off the railing and kneeled down near it.

"Hmm… " the swordsman rubbed his head a bit as he then opened up the egg a bit, and noticed lots of candy inside it. "Candy… so that's what Easter is about, huh?" he frowned slightly, but a slight smirk was seen on his face as he stood up. He picked up the egg easily with both hands and carried it away. "I'll be in my room if you guys need me!" he shouted to the others as he went into his cabin and put the egg down. The moment he did, however, something began rustling inside of it. "Hmm? What the heck now…" he said as he opened it slightly, but just then, the lid flew open, and candy pieces were scattered as a familiar figure popped out of it head-first.

"HAPPY EASTER, ZORO~!"

"Whoa, what the he-!" he then saw who it was; the one who had made the egg, and signed it for Zoro and only Zoro, was Chopper. He had decorated his top hat with two bunny ears on top of it, and he had a giddy smile as he saw Zoro's shocked expression.

"Hehe~ Surprised to see me, Zoro?" he giggled slightly and picked up a piece of chocolate and began nibbling on it. Zoro was still slightly dumbfounded by Chopper's sudden appearance, but as he got to it he chuckled slightly and stood up, eyeing down at the reindeer.

"I should've known that it was you, somehow." He said as he sat down near his egg, and looked at Chopper who was busy eating the piece of candy he had. "So this is what you wanted to do, huh? To show me what Easter is?"

"Yup!" Chopper confessed and giggled again. "I just felt bad for you, Zoro. You had never felt the true joy of Easter, so I decided that I'd give this to you, as your very first Easter Egg!"

"But why did you go and hide yourself inside it?" Zoro inquired, and Chopper smirked slightly as he leaped out of the egg, landing on Zoro's lap and looking up at him with his irresistible cute eyes.

"Because you know that I am super-sweet, Zoro~" he teased a bit, and Zoro grinned widely.

"Oh, you're begging for it now, Chopper~" he said as he picked up Chopper gently by his waist, and looked deep into his eyes. "Maybe I'll _eat_ you then, if you're so sweet~" and with that, lips locked with muzzle as he and Chopper kissed each other sweetly, Zoro's firm hands gently stroking and squeezing the reindeer's waist. Chopper moaned in sweet delight as he kissed Zoro back, his small, pink tongue going inside his mouth to deepen their kiss as his hooves began petting and stroking Zoro's green hair. The two of them kept making out for a while, and then broke the kiss as Zoro smiled at Chopper and put a piece of candy into his mouth, biting down on it and leaned back to the wall.

"You happy again, Zoro?" smiled Chopper as he noticed the smile on Zoro's face, and he nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh, I sure am." Was his reply as he looked down at Chopper again and smiled. He put Chopper down on his lap and leaned down to him, removing his top hat and nuzzled his head. Chopper blushed and giggled slowly as the swordsman's breath tickled the fur on top of his head, and he shifted a bit out of pleasure as Zoro began licking his fur slightly. Then he felt Zoro's warm breath reach one of his ear, and felt how he nibbled on it before whispering; _'Happy Easter, lil' guy'_ to which he giggled and replied;

"Happy Easter, Zoro~"


End file.
